HARRY POTTER: Guía de Usuario
by anySuzuki
Summary: !FElICIDADES! Usted ahora es dueño de una UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER. La compañía sabe que todos ustedes lo deseaban, compre uno y llévelo a su casa para hacer con él lo que quiera !Satisfacción garantizada! O si no... NI piense que le devolveremos su dinero.


**HARRY POTTER: Guía de Usuario**

**¡Felicidades! **Usted ahora es dueño(a) de una _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER. _Para asegurar el máximo rendimiento y el aprovechamiento de todos los beneficios que trae consigo esta unidad, le recomendamos leer cuidadosamente las siguientes instrucciones:

_Información Básica:_

Nombre: _Harry James Potter/El niño que vivió/San Potter, el amigo de los Sangre sucia/El Elegido/_

Día de ensamblaje: _31 de Julio de 1981_

Altura: _Un poco menor a la normal_

Peso: _Definitivamente menor al normal_

**Accesorios.:**

Tu _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER _viene con los siguientes accesorios.

-Un par de gafas redondas

-Un paquete de ropa gastada y que no le quedará

-Un par de túnicas escolares

-Una bufanda de Gryffindor

-Un mapa del merodeador

-Una capa de invisibilidad

-Una escoba

-Una varita

**Para remover su **_**UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER® **_**de su empaque.**

Se le recomienda comprar una _UNIDAD HAGRID® _antes de intentar cualquier movimiento, pues su _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER® _viene programado en modo _muggle _por defecto. Deje a estas dos unidades interactuar por unos minutos y pronto tendrá a su _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER® _a su lado, incluso ya sabiendo que es un mago.

**Programación:**

Su _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER® _suele actuar de acuerdo a la situación a la que se le enfrente, pero trae programados los siguientes modos si se le ofrece la adecuada motivación:

_**Muggle: **_Este modo es en el que su _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER® _viene por defecto de fábrica. Incrédulo de cualquier cosa sobre-natural que usted le diga, gracias a las unidades _DURSLEY®. _Se necesita de una _UNIDAD HAGRID® _para desbloquear este modo. No intente explicarle las cosas usted mismo o las consecuencias podrían ser fatales. Si quiere un esclavo por al menos 11 años, este es el modo perfecto. Solo que su _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER® _será demasiado infeliz.

Fuera de cualquier remordimiento, usted es libre de usar cuanto le plazca este modo. _Arriesgándose a accidentes inexplicables para usted y su familia._

_**Mago: **_Este modo se activa automáticamente cuando la _UNIDAD HAGRID® _ha hecho su trabajo sin problemas. Su _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER® _entonces podrá comenzar a aprender por sí sola, siempre y cuando usted compre los accesorios necesarios, como _LIBROS®_ e _INGREDIENTES PARA POCIONES®_. Además de dejarlo atender al modelo a escala de _HOGWARTS® _más cercano a su comunidad. La _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER® _no muestra problemas en este modo.

Si usted quiere lograr cosas increíbles, _siempre y cuando no aspire a pociones u oclumancia, _su _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER® _podrá lograr lo que sea. Recuerde que después de todo _"Está destinado a grandes cosas…" _según la _UNIDAD OLLIVANDER®_

_**El elegido: **_Este modo se hace presente al paso de 5 años después de la activación y no antes. Su _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER® _debe de haber experimentado cosas mientras usted no sabía y solo lo encontraba lastimado o ligeramente fuera de su modo _**mago**_. Este modo, desgraciadamente es imposible de apagar a menos de que encuentre una forma milagrosa de meterle en la cabeza a su _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER® _que no es lo que todos dicen y que no es su responsabilidad.

Este modo también puede haberse activado por dejar a su _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER _por mucho tiempo cerca de una _UNIDAD DUMBLEDORE® _La compañía no responderá al daño causado por su ineficacia a la hora de mantener a su unidad vigilada.

_**Buscador: **__¿Quiere apostar y ganar dinero fácil? _¡Este es el modo que usted estaba esperando! Ponga a su _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER® _cerca de cualquier _ESCOBA® _y apueste a su favor. Siempre y cuando no haya ninguna _UNIDAD DEMENTOR® _cerca del área. El partido de quidditch de su unidad puede resultar en un desastre.

También se aconseja no enfrentarlo a la _UNIDAD VICTOR-KRUM® _¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría?

_**Entrenador de Serpientes: **_Su _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER® _también puede hacer dinero para usted si lo acerca a uno de estos animales. Solo dígale lo que quiera que la serpiente haga y él lo traducirá en segundos. Logrando la atención de todos a su alrededor.

_Este modo solo puede ser activado después de dos años con su UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER®_

_.-.-.-._

**Su **_**UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER® viene en 6 diferentes disposiciones de ánimo:**_

Tranquilo/Amable (_Configuración por defecto_)

Culpable

Heroico/Arriesgado

Enfadado

Amoroso

Yaoi (_Configuración bloqueada)_

_La configuración por defecto es la que predomina la mayoría del tiempo en los primeros años después de su activación. _Pero su unidad puede ser inducida a las demás dependiendo de la interacción con las demás unidades.

La configuración _culpable _se activa cuando su _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER® _ha sido presentada con la _UNIDAD SIRIUS-BLACK® _de su vecina de a un lado, después de un año turbulento y poco después son separadas por fuerzas fuera de su alcance. No se preocupe, su _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER® _volverá a la normalidad después de unos meses en el mejor de los casos. O se activará su modo escondido, _fic_, en donde su _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER® _puede hacer cosas increíbles, desde suicidarse hasta unirse a la _UNIDAD VOLDEMORT®. _

_**NO intente por ningún motivo desbloquear ese modo.**_

En cuanto al modo _enfadado, _solo se puede explicar porque su _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER® _al fin está superando su modo _culpable _y ahora se encuentra enfadado consigo mismo o con la _UNIDAD DUMBLEDORE®, _en cualquiera de los casos, no lo acerque a ésta última unidad mencionada ya que si bien no le puede causar daños físicos, sí lo hará con las propiedades de ésta.

O cuando esté cerca de la _UNIDAD DRACO-MALFOY® _o _UNIDAD SEVERUS-SNAPE®_

El modo _amoroso _solo puede ser activado por unas cuantas unidades, pero es fácilmente confundido con el modo _falso-enamoramiento(_El cual no se presenta muy seguido). Solo puede ser activado por una _UNIDAD CHO-CHANG® _en las cercanías _¿Cómo diablos permitió eso? _O una _UNIDAD ROMILDA-VANE® _que ha logrado su cometido. _En serio…_

Usted podrá identificar el modo _amoroso _verdadero si su _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER® _ya está saliendo con una _UNIDAD GINNY-WEASLEY® _cercana.

El modo _Heroico/Arriesgado _suele ser utilizado una vez al año por su _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER® _o cuando hay una unidad –cualesquiera, exceptuando a la _UNIDAD VOLDEMORT®- _en peligro. Se le considera arriesgado porque es tan cabeza hueca que no mide las consecuencias de sus actos hasta que ya pasó el peligro. Entonces usted podría convencerlo de que atienda sus fallas mecánicas, las cuales _le aseguramos _que tendrá.

Por último, el modo _yaoi _viene bloqueado por motivos de _Out Of Character. _Pero debido a un número en incremento de fangirls, fue implementado en esta unidad y cualquiera otra unidad masculina de la saga de productos. Para desbloquearlo, solo hay que encerrar a su _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER® _con cualquier otra del mismo sexo en una habitación. Dándoles el incentivo adecuado como música romántica, velas… _lo que a usted se le ocurra. _Y después de unas horas ya tendrá su unidad en completo modo _yaoi. _

Pero en dado caso que usted no quisiera que esto pasara, solo necesita comprar una _UNIDAD VOLDEMORT® _para matar a la actual pareja de su _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER® _(existe la posibilidad de que su unidad entonces… se ponga con la _UNIDAD VOLDEMORT®) _pero en el caso de que eso no sea suficiente, solo necesita regresar su unidad con las _UNIDADES DURSLEY® _por un largo verano y ellos podrán convencerlo de que está mal. _(Además de traumarlo un poquito)_

Mientras esté en el modo _yaoi _no se le aconseja dejar a esta _unidad _cerca de la _UNIDAD DUMBLEDORE® _por razones de seguridad. A menos de que usted esté preparado (a) para enfrentar una demanda por Pedofilia. La _UNIDAD DUMBLEDORE® _si bien nunca se lo demuestra, tiene este modo naturalmente activado desde fábrica. _Mucho ojo._

**Interacción con otras UNIDADES:**

Su _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER® _es pacífico con las demás unidades, generalmente. Siempre y cuando se les monitoree.

_UNIDAD SIRIUS-BLACK®: _Usted puede dejar a estas dos unidades solas sin problemas, ya que la _UNIDAD SIRIUS-BLACK® _cuenta con un modo _sacrificio _en cuanto a su _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER® _se refiera. Siempre y cuando no deje un ambiente incitativo entre ellos dos, siéntase libre de irse a pasear.

_UNIDAD DUMBLEDORE®: _Esta unidad puede enseñarle mucho a su unidad, pero no se aconseja que se dejen por mucho tiempo juntas. Especialmente después de que la _UNIDAD SIRIUS BLACK® _fue separada repentinamente. Aunque su unidad seguirá buscando a esta por apoyo estrictamente relativo a su destino. _Igual se aconseja no dejar ningún ambiente incitativo. _

_UNIDAD RON-WEASLEY® _y _UNIDAD HERMIONE-GRANGER®: _¿Usted tiene estas tres unidades juntas? Pasarán un estupendo tiempo juntos a menos de que se acerque el fin del curso escolar. Entonces, cualquier plática entre estas 3 unidades juntas, puede considerarse un complot para hacer algo arriesgado. Fuera de eso, no hay problema, aunque el modo _Heroico/Arriesgado _se activará si alguna de estas dos está en peligro.

_UNIDAD VOLDEMORT®: _Si está preparado para que su unidad resulte muy dañada, entonces arriésguese. La compañía no le reemplazará su _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER® _solo porque usted quería divertirse sádicamente. Está bajo su total responsabilidad.

Otras unidades:

_UNIDAD DRACO-MALFOY®: _Procure no tenerlos cerca a menos de que quiera ver un emocionante duelo, o un final _yaoi. _

_UNIDAD SEVERUS-SNAPE®: _El modo _enfadado _suele activarse con esta unidad, así que evite el contacto prolongado.

_UNIDAD DOBBY®: _Su unidad resultará dañada en los primeros encuentros con esta unidad, después, usted tendrá una _UNIDAD DOBBY® _gratis porque su _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER® _lo habrá liberado de su antiguo dueño.

**Limpieza:**

Su _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER® _es completamente capaz de limpiarse a sí mismo y aunque es algo tímido, uno de estos días podría encontrarlo tomando un baño de burbujas con una _UNIDAD MYRTLE® _que apareció de la nada.

**Preguntas frecuentes:**

**P:**Mi _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER® _se la pasa tirado la mayoría del tiempo alrededor de la casa, visiblemente pálido. ¿Por qué pasa esto?

**R: **Alguna _UNIDAD DEMENTOR® _se encuentra rondando las cercanías de su casa. Asegúrese de que una _UNIDAD REMUS-LUPIN® _le enseñe a la _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER® _a hacer un patronus y el problema estará resuelto.

.-.

**P: **¡Mi _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER® _trata de matarme! ¿Qué hago?

**R: **¿Usted trató de explicarle a su _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER® _que es un mago, verdad? Ahora su unidad cree que usted es quien mató a sus padres por saber tanto de ellos y no demostrarle que usted es un mago. _Era de esperarse de un muggle tacaño. _No le quedará más remedio que golpear fuertemente a su unidad y comprar una _UNIDAD HAGRID® _para antes de que despierte, o bien, pedir prestada una. _Muggles…_

.-.

**P: **¡No encuentro mi _UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER®! _¿Dónde rayos se metió?

**R: **Primero que nada, cheque si las unidades _RON-WEASLEY® _y _HERMIONE-GRANGER® _de sus vecinos siguen en sus casas. Si la respuesta es _no _entonces usted no verá a su unidad por largos meses. Y cuando la vea… se encontrará en mal estado. Aunque este paso algún día se debía de haber dado, se le aconseja mantener la calma y comprar la _Mini-UNIDAD Duendecillo de Cornualles® _para divertirse mientras tanto.

**Problemas con su **_**UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER**__®:_

_Problema: Me fui al cine con unos amigos y al regresar, mi unidad actuaba un poco afeminado. Lo dejé pasar, pero luego mi unidad parecía saberlo todo y no me molestó en absoluto porque los exámenes se acercaban. Pero después me di cuenta de que la unidad robó todo lo de valor de mi casa y durante la cena comió todo lo que pudo sin respirar. ¡No entiendo!_

_Solución: _No se espante, usted no tiene una unidad bipolar. Es solo que usted no se ha dado cuenta de que esas nos son sus unidades, y si baja la guardia por un momento, verá 7 unidades correr hacia la puerta con otras distintas unidades haciéndole de guardaespaldas. Solo la unidad que va con la _UNIDAD HAGRID® _es la suya, pero… creo no la verá en un largo tiempo.

_Problema: Mi UNIDAD HARRY-POTTER® _apareció con un problema en su mano izquierda. Tiene algo que no puedo leer y no quiere contarme. Sin embargo me preocupa.

_Solución: _Cuénteselo a la _UNIDAD MINERVA-MCGONAGALL® _más cercana y ella se hará cargo del resto. Su unidad ha estado siendo castigada por una _UNIDAD UMBRIDGE® _mientras va a _HOGWARTS®. _

_Problema: Al abrir la caja, la unidad que estaba dentro me miró con miedo. Sus ojos no eran verdes como lo decía la descripción y tiene algo colgado del cuello, creo que era una especie de anillo pero no me dejó ver bien. Se encerró en una esquina y murmura algo como: "El anillo… es mío, mi… precioso" ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa?_

_Solución: ¡Oops! _Disculpe las molestias pero al parecer le hemos enviado por error un _FRODO-BOLSÓN® _de una diferente saga de productos. Regréselo de inmediato antes de que trate de hacer algo en su contra, mientras tanto, no mire su anillo o intente quitárselo. Aunque si usted quiere, puede conservarlo. _Cada quien aprecia su vida de diferente forma._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Si. Sigo viva :D No encontré ningún tipo de guia sobre HP así que me tomé la libertad de empezar con esta n.n Agradeciendo a quien sea que haya sido el primero de esta maravillosa idea.<em>**

**_¿Alguna sugerencia para la siguiente? n.n_**

**_anypotter._**

**_p.d. ¿Quieren su unidad? Envío gratis si dejan review!_**

**_p.d. !TODOS SABEN QUE ESTO NO ES MIO!_**


End file.
